Dancing in the dark
by Brilliantim
Summary: The epic tale of Blaine Anderson and the exotic dancer, Ontario. No more explanation necessary right? Just go read!
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: Oh my, I had totally forgotten that I'd started this thing, haha. Just found it in my computer and thought, why not? **

**It just had to be written, lol. I haven't written next part but I'm on it! There'll be like… three chapters of this or something like that. Just a simple little thing really! Well, I hope you enjoy guys, I love you all!**

**. . . . .**

**Dancing in the dark.**

Blaine had no idea why on earth he was doing this. Well no, he did kind of know. He was desperate. There was no other explanation for this, but it didn't in any way justify what he was about to do. He was blushing as he was walking, so embarrassed, but he couldn't will his feet to stop and turn around. God, he felt so ashamed. Why was he doing this again? It wasn't as if someone was forcing him to do it. He just desperately needed to get off; he hadn't had an orgasm in weeks. For some reason he just wasn't able to come and he was blaming his lack of imagination for it. In the past he'd been able to make up hot guys by the minute, jerking off to mental images of said guys sucking his dick. Lately though, he just wasn't able to do it. It wasn't a secret that Blaine had become rather depressed lately, staying at home instead of going out to meet his friends, and he just couldn't find peace when he was curled up in his bed by himself, wishing he had someone to just hold him. He was lonely, lonely and frustrated. But could that be a reason for him not being able to get a good orgasm lately? He did not know, he had no idea why. He just knew he was desperate for _that_ feeling to come back and that was the reason for his trembling hand reaching for the door handle of 'Club Gaysha'. He stepped in and swallowed nervously. The music was loud and made his heart thump hard to the beat and the lightning was dim, people scattered all around but most of them were seated in front of the big stage at the other end of the room. He paid the ridiculous entrance fee and headed in the direction of the stage. There were lots of rich bald men in suits staring up at the stage appreciatively and Blaine tried to not be repulsed by them as he made his way towards the seats. There was one available right at the front and Blaine sat down slowly, feeling so ashamed of himself that he nearly closed his eyes. Instead he looked up towards the stage to see a young man dance extravagantly. He was grinding up against a pole, his eyes staring blankly out towards his audience. Some of the rich men catcalled and one of them threw money up on the stage. Blaine felt sick to his stomach, not at all aroused, but he forced himself to stay in his seat. The guy that was dancing finally got of the stage and was replaced by another, this one looking even more depressing. He was so thin that he looked as though he would break a bone if he did a much too complicated dance step, his eyes even more blank. Blaine stayed seated after the third and fourth guy, getting more and more uneasy until he'd finally had it. Sure they were all good looking, but he just couldn't get hard by seeing people look so… miserable. He made a move to leave his seat, bracing his hands onto his knees, when the stage was yet again occupied by a new guy. Someone in the audience roared "Woah, Ontario!" appreciatively, but Blaine almost didn't catch it. With an audible gasp he slumped back into his seat as he stared up at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He was dressed in short black hotpants, high black boots and a black vest, without a shirt under it. His whole body was glowing with some kind of body glitter and he smirked as he stepped out on the edge of the stage, knowing exactly how good-looking he was. Ontario, which Blaine seriously doubted was his real name, let his eyes travel over the audience for a few seconds before they settled with looking into Blaine's. Blaine's hands clenched into fists, those piercing blue eyes were radiating as they stared into his, causing Blaine to tremble slightly. This man's eyes were not blank with numbness or drugs, they were alive and powerful. Blaine was almost certain that this man did this because he liked it, and not because he had to. Ontario winked at him flirtingly before he left and backed up on the stage a tiny bit. Then he started dancing. He started slowly, wiggling his hips teasingly while stroking his inner thighs.

"_Oh god!"_ Blaine groaned and felt a shock of surprise as he realised he was actually getting hard. Ontario was biting his lip as he grabbed the pole with one hand and swirled around it once before he lifted one leg and grinded his crotch against the pole as he slid down, face scrunching up at the friction. Blaine was sweating and he moaned quietly as Ontario started popping he buttons of his vest, and then his chest was visible. He was thin, but not near as skeleton-like as that second guy had been, and the curve of his waist was perfect. Blaine had to resist his growing urge to palm himself over his jeans, needing the friction like he needed air. Ontario was grinding much faster and harder against the pole now, looking out towards the audience the whole time, his eyes meeting Blaine's every so often. And then he let go of the pole and danced towards the edge of the stage, sliding his vest of his shoulders and throwing it away as he went. When he was right at the edge, he sat down on his knees, spreading his legs wide apart. And then he locked his eyes with Blaine's. Blaine groaned, resisting his urge to let his eyes flutter close, he never wanted to let go of the connection he just had with those bright blue orbs. Ontario brought his hands to each nipple, rolling them between his fingers, causing his mouth to fall open. All the while he was rocking in his knees to the rhythm of the music, looking as if he was humping the floor. His eyes never left Blaine's as he slid one hand down, down, down his sweaty chest to palm himself through those tight hotpants. Both Blaine and Ontario finally broke their eye contact as Ontario threw his head back at the sensation while Blaine's eyes finally fluttered close. He couldn't watch this anymore, he was going to come right in his pants. But he couldn't keep his eyes away either so he opened them again slowly, as if in agony, only to find Ontario standing up, his back towards the audience. He was leaning forward, almost bending over but not quite, so that his ass was exposed at a very hot angle, and he wiggled it seductively. He looked over his shoulder through his eyelashes and yet again his eyes found Blaine's. Blaine moaned as Ontario bit his lip hard and slid his hands between his thighs slowly. Then he was suddenly on his back on the floor, his hand palming his cock as he grinded his hips up into it in time with the music. Blaine was nearly hyperventilating in his chair by this point. Jesus fucking Christ that man up there was sexy. But there was something more to him, he looked so warm and alive. He looked as though he was having the time of his life up on that stage, all eyes on him and Blaine felt such a need to get to know that person. Who was he and why had he chosen the path of pole dancing? It made no sense, he was so brilliant and fantastic and _shit_, Blaine didn't even know him. Maybe he was a cheap hooker. But he didn't look it. He looked genuine and sweet and almost innocent, even if this dancing proved it completely wrong. Blaine couldn't think badly of him. Suddenly, Ontario jumped up and slapped his own ass a few times as the song was echoing away, and then it was over. Ontario was smiling broadly, his chest heaving heavily as he breathed and Blaine could see that he sweating. He pouted his lips towards the audience and blew them a kiss, looked into Blaine's eyes and winked at him before strutting backstage. Blaine stared after him dumbfounded for a minute before the stage was re-entered by a huge tan man, earning even more catcalls and roars than Ontario had. Blaine snapped back into reality, the huge tan man not interesting him in the least. He flew up from his seat and rushed to the exit, earning a few odd glances. He almost ran the whole way back to his apartment which fortunately was situated just around the corner from the club. He'd been teased about that countless times by his colleges at work. They found it hilarious that he was gay and lived around the corner of one of the most exclusive gay-strip-clubs in New York. He'd tried to laugh along with them in the beginning but now it just wasn't fun anymore. Well, right now he was pretty damn happy that he lived so close since he had a rather urgent need that he had to take care of. He dashed through the entrance, waited in agony for the elevator to reach his floor, number 6, and raced into his apartment. He almost ripped his own jeans away in his urge to get them off, to relieve him from the awful pressure against his aching erection. He breathed out in relief when he finally got them off him, talking off his underwear as well as he moved towards his bed. He sat down on the edge and moaning loudly as he finally let himself touch. He stroked up and down himself with his fingertips teasingly a few times before taking his cock in his hand and started working. He began slowly, the image of Ontario still etched onto his closed eyelids. He imagined those perfect, soft-looking lips kissing down his stomach before taking him in deep, sucking hard and fast. Blaine's hand sped up, rubbing the head with his thumb every so often. He imagines Ontario's cheeks hollowing as he let Blaine fuck his mouth, his eyes locked with Blaine's. Blaine groaned just at the thought of those eyes, and followed with a whimper as he imagined those eyes, pupils dilated and lust blown as he sucked and licked at Blaine.

"_Ohgodmmm_" Blaine moaned, going even faster, feeling so so close. He imagined Ontario cupping his balls, massaging them as Blaine did that to himself. He thrust hard into his hand once, twice more before he came with a cry. He came harder than he'd ever come from a hand job before, spraying all over his stomach and fist. He kept pumping until he was completely soft, eyes squeezed together so tight they hurt and breathing ragged. It took him very long to come down from that high, and he sighed to himself as he went for the shower, already scanning his brain for the next time he could make it down to the club. He just _had_ to see that angel of a man again, he just had to.

**. . . . .**

What Blaine didn't know was that down in his loge at Club Gaysha, Kurt Hummel was calming himself down after an equally mind-blowing orgasm. He'd had to go to the bathroom immediately after leaving the stage, telling people he was having a bit of a queasy tummy so that they would leave him alone. He almost felt frightened. In the two years he'd spent working as an 'exotic dancer', he'd never even once gotten hard before. It was something about that man's eyes. The way he'd looked at Kurt so adoringly, so much more than just lust shining out of those hazel-gold eyes, as if he saw the man behind the mask. Kurt couldn't believe it, and what did this even mean? Had his walls against those perverts finally broken? Would he get hard every time he danced now? And most importantly, would that gorgeous man come back? He'd never seen him there before; he would've noticed someone that good looking, so maybe this was just a one time only thing? Kurt hoped he would be back though. He hoped with all his heart and soul, because what he was feeling right now was a feeling he very much wanted to feel again. And again and again. He knew he was being ridiculous, but there had been something there, Kurt had felt it. A tiny spark had been lit between hazel-gold and bright blue gazes.

**. . . . .**

**Bwahaha lol, this is ridiculous. I'm not sure if I liked this first part so much though, but my plans for this are very nice, I think ;) Hopefully you liked it and want to see more. Also, sorry if the club and the dancing was unrealistic or something. I can safely say that I have no freaking idea of how they do stuff like that in real life, haha. But I do know there's a gay club in Stockholm called Gaysha. I stole the name, lol. Anyway, hope you liked this and please review if you did. Update will be coming shortly. *lessthanthree***


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note: Here is Part 2. Wiiie. This is actually a bit of a filler, because it's in next chapter that stuff REALLY happens, and this was just to get from point A to point B. I had planned for things to happen in this part as well, but it would just be too long. So you can basically expect just shameless smut in the next part, hahaha.**

**This story is very fun to write, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the support so far, you guys rock my socks! **

**This, is the coat Kurt wears in this btw. **_**http :/ / us 191095325**_

**OKAY, on with the reading!**

**. . . . .**

**Dancing in the dark, pt.2.**

Kurt's hopes had not been in vain. Blaine showed up to the club almost every night during the next three weeks. He tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous and pathetic, and he tried to stay at home and refrain from going. He would sit on his bed and fidget for half an hour or so before giving up and throwing his coat on and rushing down to Club Gaysha. The personnel at the club actually recognized him at this point, which Blaine didn't like to think about particularly much. His obsession with Ontario was getting more and more insane with every passing day. He would find himself at work, longing for the night when he could wrap himself in the music and the magical movements of Ontario's hips. Oh, how he wish he could touch him, just to see if that skin was as soft as it looked in those flashing lights. He looked like he was made of silk, so beautiful and delicate. More than anything, Blaine wished to know his true name. He wanted to be able to think of him more as a person than just as 'Ontario the dancer', that felt like it was below that wonderful human who made Blaine's heart swell just at the sight of him. Yes, Blaine was a tad bit obsessed with him. He admitted it. He was also starting to feel very, very ashamed every time he jerked off after watching Ontario. It felt so dirty, as if he was spitting on something sacred. But he couldn't help it, Ontario seemed to have made it his mission the last three weeks to make Blaine come in his pants right there at the club. Blaine could see it in his eyes, how much he enjoyed making Blaine squirm in his seat, his eyes twinkling with mischief and curiosity. Blaine wondered if Ontario ever thought of him when the lights went out, if maybe he was just as curious about Blaine as Blaine was about him. But why would he be? He'd probably seen hundreds of people like Blaine before, drooling over his perfect body and coming back to see him over and over again. Blaine didn't like to think of himself as pathetic, but he really, truthfully was.

**. . . . .**

When three weeks and two days had passed since Blaine's first visit to the club, something changed, because Blaine was given… a _sign_. He wasn't sure he hadn't been seeing things, because this was everything he'd ever hoped for to happen. He must have imagined it, forced his eyes to see what he wanted to see. It made no sense for him to be waiting outside the Club, 30 minutes after it had closed down, but there he was. Because even though he was trying to tell himself that he had been hallucinating, he had to be sure. When Ontario had danced that night, he had leaned down over the edge of the stage and mouthed 'Later' directly at Blaine. Blaine had stared at him, mouthing 'Me?' but Ontario had been gone by then, dancing farther away from the stage, and only meeting Blaine's questioning gaze one more time before leaving the stage, winking playfully at him. Blaine was shaking with nerves, the feeling of disappointment growing in his chest as the minutes ticked on and on. 30 minutes slowly became 45 and he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes in defeat. God, he was such a fool. What had he been thinking really? He was such a pathetic idiot, he should leave. He should leave right now. Before he could force his feet to move though, he heard something that sounded almost like a strangled laugh. His heart jumped in his chest, almost afraid of opening his eyes. He hoped. Oh he wished that his heart wasn't tricking him as he slowly looked up at the person standing in front of him, gasping at the sight. Ontario was impossibly even more attractive when dressed in full clothing. That he was a man with an eye for fashion was clear. He wore dark grey jeans, so tight they almost seemed painted on, knee-high black boots and a blue coat that couldn't be anything but a Marc Jacobs. He smirked at Blaine playfully, his head a bit tilted to the side as he took the man in. Blaine stood utterly transfixed, trying to will his mouth to work, to say something, but he couldn't.

"Well, _hello_ there." he finally said, amusement clear in his voice. Blaine thought he might pass out though because, _that was his voice_. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever heard. He needed it to keep going. Now.

"H-hi." he cursed his voice for being so shaky, he smiled weakly, his eyes never leaving the beautiful face of the man before him. Without all his make up on, without being half naked, he was finally a person. And he was perfect.

"So… you're my stalker." Ontario commented, laughing a little at Blaine's horrified expression.

"I'm… no I… I understand why it might… seem that way…" Blaine tried to explain, blushing like an idiot. Of course Ontario would think he was a stalker, he was surely behaving as one. He'd probably just met him here to tell him to back off.

"I don't mind, you're cute." he said and winked, making Blaine stare at him yet again, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"T-thanks..." he breathed out, not sure whether this wasn't just a dream after all. Had he finally snapped? Had he died and gone to heaven? He didn't know. All he knew was that he would rather not wake up if this was indeed a dream.

"So, are you gonna take me for coffee or not?" Ontario asked, smirking again, and Blaine laughed a little breathlessly. He nodded furiously.

"Yeah! Yes. Yes I will. Definitely."

"Come on then!" Ontario laughed and stepped closer to Blaine, hooking his arm with Blaine's and started walking down the street. Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest at the touch.

"Wh-what? Now?" he asked, a bit shaken. He turned his head to look at Ontario who was grinning broadly as he strolled with Blaine down the pavement. Blaine couldn't believe this. Ontario was walking arm in arm with him, Blaine Anderson.

"No time like the present. There's a coffee-shop just a few blocks away that's open at night!" he informed Blaine, still smiling. Blaine smiled too, he would stop questioning it and just… just appreciate the moment right now. Because if this was all he was going to get he was gonna make the absolute best of it.

"Okay!" he said, knowing perfectly well which coffee-shop Ontario was referring to. He always went there when he had to work late at home. He couldn't help but turn his head all the time to stare at the beautiful man by his side. His features where so delicate, he looked as if he was made of porcelain, pale and smooth. He resisted his insane urge to stroke that cheek with his fingers. They proceeded walking in silence, both of them smiling excitedly to themselves. As soon as they had ordered, Blaine his usual medium drip and Ontario a grande non-fat mocha, they sat down on two stools next to each other. Blaine was nervous, really nervous. What was he gonna say that wouldn't sound extremely creepy? He had the most amazing opportunity here and he should take it instead of sitting there tongue-tied.

"So… what's your name?" Ontario asked after a minute of quiet sipping at their coffee. Blaine was still not accustomed to that perfectly angel like voice and he felt himself stare again.

"Blaine… um Anderson." he breathed out, smiling at the man, "What's yours? I've been dying to know actually…"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." he replied, a playful look on his face as he leaned a little closer, "but shh, it's a secret!"

"My lips are sealed." Blaine promised, zipping an imaginary zipper at his mouth to prove his point and the man, Kurt, giggled. Kurt. What a beautiful, fitting name.

"Shame." Kurt seemed to murmur, and Blaine blinked rapidly a few times before deciding he'd misheard him. He sipped at his coffee, trying to kill the butterflies in his stomach by force, but they only seemed to flutter harder as Kurt caught his eyes. "So Blaine, what… brings you to Gaysha?" he smirked.

"You." Blaine answered a little too quickly and perhaps a little bit too truthfully. Nice move Blaine, not creepy at all. Kurt only giggled again though, "I… I lo-like watching you dance." Blaine blushed to the roots of his hair, not sure why the hell he was saying all these things.

"Thank you…" Kurt said quietly, a look of almost something like… affection in his eyes, "I love dancing. Well, I love being on stage." he chuckled and oh, Blaine just wanted to hold him, touch his cheek, kiss him, anything!

"You belong on a stage Kurt, I can tell." Blaine told him, and he was actually surprised to see Kurt blush a little. "I'm sorry if I'm being a total creeper here, I'm just… I look at you and I see more of you than I do in the others. I barely notice them but you, you shine."

"Oh shut up!" Kurt laughed and swatted lightly at Blaine's upper arm, his eyes twinkling. Blaine was almost breathless at that laugh, it sounded like bells.

"I bet you can sing too." he said before he could stop the words, wishing for maybe the tenth time that evening that he could just facepalm himself and his stupidity, "Your voice is amazing."

Kurt was completely flushed at this point, and Blaine almost thought that perhaps he wasn't used to compliments. But that couldn't be? He was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Well… I used to sing when I was in high school but… now it's only in the shower." he winked at Blaine who tried desperately not to think of Kurt in a shower.

"I… I'm not.. a stalker though Kurt. I'm just…" he really wanted to make himself clear here. If Kurt was in the least offended or scared by Blaine coming to see him every night, Blaine would stop. Because he didn't want to freak out this man, this gorgeous, wonderful man who had touched Blaine's heart before they'd even spoken. "I'm a-"

"An extremely adorable, awkward, admirer." Kurt finished the sentence for him, touching Blaine's nose lightly and Blaine felt a little dizzy. "I'm flattered actually. And curious. About you."

"Wh-what about me?"

"You just seem different. I've done this for two years now and I've… I've never cared. About anyone. Before I saw you." Blaine's breath caught in his throat. _Oh my God_. "I want to know why." his cheeky smile was dazzling and Blaine didn't know what to respond because he thought his brain might have melted into a puddle of goo. This was so unreal, this while situation. He started to giggle, and slapped a hand over his mouth to try and quiet them, but Kurt had started to giggle too and they didn't seem able to stop until Kurt finally took a calming breath and leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek. Blaine blinked once, a small blush on his face and then he decided to stop being silly. To take this opportunity to finally get to know the man head dreamt of for weeks.

Blaine and Kurt spent an hour at the coffee shop, talking about small things, getting to know each other better. Blaine told Kurt all about the Warblers and Dalton and his unhealthy obsession with Katy Perry. Kurt told Blaine all about his love of The Mother Monster and his beloved New Directions. He told Blaine of his dreams of Broadway and that he only kept this job because he wanted to be on a stage and the money he earned was enough to support his love of fashion. Blaine could safely say that when they both decided that it was way too late stay, he was completely in love with Kurt. He didn't have to know him even better, this man was all he could ever want. He talked about everything with so much passion, his eyes burning with longing and Blaine just wanted to stare at him forever as he kept talking. But it was very late now. Very late and they both had to leave because Blaine was getting up for work in a couple of hours and Kurt had to prepare for his new number. He told Blaine that those dance routines actually took a lot more planning than it might seem, and winked at Blaine. Kurt had called a cab after Blaine assured him that he lived just around the corner and would be fine. They stood close together outside the coffee shop as they waited for the cab, and Blaine could feel the butterflies return as he started to get extremely nervous. What if this was it? Would it be okay to come down to the club again after this, or would that just be creepy now that he knew Kurt personally?

"I… a lovely time tonight Kurt." Blaine said slowly, looking up into Kurt's eyes, a soft warm expression in them. Kurt smiled at Blaine's statement.

"Me too Blaine, this was fun." he sighed happily and Blaine just wanted to… just wanted to hold him. But he didn't dare. He didn't dare to ask him if he wanted to come up and spend the night, didn't dare to even touch the delicate man before him. This was special and he would _not_ ruin it. The cab pulled up and Blaine felt a pang of sadness in his chest as he walked Kurt to the passenger side.

"Uhm, if you want… maybe, um… maybe we could do this… again? If it's… if you want." Blaine was squirming with nervousness, blushing like and idiot. Had he suddenly turned back into his awkward teenage-self? Kurt chuckled a little and then… then he grabbed hold of the collar of Blaine's coat and pulled him in for a kiss. It was very chaste, their lips barely brushing against each other, but Blaine could feel how soft those magnificent lips were against his own dry ones and he never ever wanted this moment to end. But Kurt pulled away too soon, winked and got into the car.

"You'll be there tomorrow right?" he asked, and Blaine just nodded, too stunned to form words just yet. Kurt laughed a little and grinned as he slammed the door closed and the cab drove away. Blaine didn't know how long he stood there, staring after Kurt and the cab. Kurt wanted him to come back. Kurt thought he was cute. Kurt had kissed him.

And that kiss had been _everything_.

**. . . . .**

**Author's Note: So, this part is a bit lame perhaps, but we WILL get there, I promise. Blaine is nervous and Kurt is Kurt and I love my boys. **

**You can expect smutsmutsmut in next chapter, along with a lap dance. Yeah. **

**You better review so that I know you still want this story!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ETERNALLY. YOU ARE THE BEST. *lessthanthree***

_**tickleme-doeface . tumblr . com**___**btw ;)**


End file.
